mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chinchilla Pegasus
On November 16, 2001 Hyrda gave birth to Hamster, Ginny Pig, Chinchilla and Mouse. Pegasus Chinchilla(XPF013) was born on November 16, 2001 in the Pegasus Mob. Her mother was Hydra the dominant female and her father was dominant male Cupid. Her litter-mates were her two brothers Hamster(ZPM0011) and Ginny Big(XPM012) and one sister named Mouse(XPF014). They survived to adulthoot. Unlike her older sister and aunts, Chinchilla never mated with rovers and never gave birth to any pups in the Pegasas. Hydra evictered her sisters, Chinchilla's aunts. Soon she became oen of the oldest females in the group. In July 2002 Hydra was pregnant and she evicted Drawf, Chinchill, Mouse and Mermaid who were the oldest females in the group.They rejoined a month later. Then in January 2003 Drawf, Chinchill, Mouse and Mermaid were evicted again and they joined Whiskers males to form Capricorn. Capricorn Dennis Wise assumed male dominance. Dwarf was the oldest female and assumed female dominance but Chinchilla soon ousted her and became the dominant female. Mouse gave birth on April 17, 2003 to Orion, Dipper, Andromeda and Gemini. On August 37, 2003 Chinchilla gave birth to her first litter ever. Chinchilla gave birth to Sirius, Puppis and Draco. On Jauary 6, 2004 Chinchilla gave birth to Taurus, Virgo and Leo. On Hune 26, 2004 Chinchilla gave birth to Pisces, Scorpio, Perseus and VCPP011 after she evicted Dwarf, Mouse and Mermaid. They rejoined the group. Sadly on September 17, 2004 VCPF011 was predated. On October 15, 2004 Dwarf gave birth to Aquilo and Aquila. In Decmber 2004 the group split; Group splited; Mouse Gemini, Puppis, Pisces, Taurus and Aquila tagged along split and formed the Sagitarius group.On March 15, 2005 Chinchilla gave birth to Lepus, Libra and Lira. Dwarf was predated on April 31. On August 23, 2005 Mermaid gave birth to Cepheus, Eridanus, Aries and Auriga. On January 26, 2006 Chinchilla gave birth to Ursa, Polaris, Indus and Vela. On February 16, 2006 Dennis Wise, Chinchilla's mate died. Orion assumed dominance. On April 25, 2006 Chinchilla gave birth to five pups. They were the last pups fathered by Dennis Wise. A month later a snake moved into the babysitting burrow.Chinchilla was bitten by the snake and died on May 27, 2006. Her niece Andromeda assumed dominance.Her daughter Virgo leads a group called Aquarion. Family Mother: Hydra Father: Cupid Sister: Mouse Brothers: Hamster and Ginny Big Mate: Dennis Wise Children First litter born on August 37, 2003 fathered by Dennis Wise Sirius (VCPM005) Puppis (VCPF006) Draco (VCPM007) Second litter born on January 6, 2004 fathered by Dennis Wise ''' Pisces (VCPM008) Scorpio (VCPM009) Perseus (VCPF010) VCPP011 '''Third litter born on March 15, 2005 fathered by Dennis Wise Lepus (VCPM017) Libra (VCPF018) Lira (VCPF019) Fourth litter born on January 26, 2006 fathered by Dennis Wise ''' Ursa (VCPF024) Polaris (VCPM025) Indus (VCPM026) Vela (VCPF027) '''Fifth litter born on April 25, 2006 fathered by Dennis Wise VCPP028 VCPP029 VCPP030 VCPP031 VCPP032 Links Pegasus Mob Capricorn Mob Dennis Wise Whiskers Virgo Capricorn Category:Pegasus meerkats Category:Capricorn meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats